Rōgugakure
NarutoWorldMap.gif|Jaiku's Plan Rōgugakure.png Rōgugakure (ローグがくれ, Rōgu ga kure; English Movie literally meaning; “Rogue Shadow Village”) is a village full of rogue ninjas and members of The Rogue Shadows in the Land of Eternal Darkness, which is situated in the northwest part. It is a village completely shrouded in darkness, outsiders, outcasts and prisoners (that have been released from prison places) speculate that the people who live there are demons. This village was created by Jaiku Rokukin by using Wood Release: Village Creation: with a few of his shadow clones. After preforming the Shadow Clone Technique or the Multiple Shadow Clone Technique, Jaiku and the clones form the hare seal and clapped their hands. Jaiku even created a wall surrounding the village and also defensive weapons to ensure the village's safety. Jaiku also has the ability to move within the village by merging with the wood. He even ordered several Rōgugakure ANBU Black Ops to protect and guard the village. The village doesn’t look wooden either, for it’s like other materials, like stone, adobe, cement, brick or metal. Manipulating the shape requires no extra chakra due to the fact that the village has his cells and is created from his own flesh. Jaiku used this to create his own home. After that, Jaiku called it, The Village of The Rogue Shadows: aka Rōgugakure. In order to see through everything in the village, Jaiku put hundreds of torches all around the houses and village with flame color of, Crimson. History Jaiku and his wife and daughter have been hiding themselves among the shadows of darkness on the northwest part in, The Land of Eternal Darkness, creating a new organization, The Rogue Shadows. Jaiku hired many rogue shinobis and kunoichis to become members of the Rogue Shadows. He also hired hundreds and hundreds of prisoners, outcasts and outsiders from all over the lands to be is servants, bodyguards, guardians and spies. Jaiku also created millions and millions of male and female humans to be his citizens and bankers by using the, Body Style: Human Creation and use the, Random Style: Random Human Appearance. Jaiku also wanted them to be his own Shinobi Organizational System, such as, Academy Students, Genins, Chūnins, Tokubetsu Jōnins, Jōnins and ANBU Black Ops: as a reward for joining The Rogue Shadows, Jaiku offered them, The Immortality. Jaiku created a gigantic village by using the, Wood Release: Village Creation: with a few of his shadow clones, on the dark part in The Land of Eternal Darkness. After preforming the Shadow Clone Technique or the Multiple Shadow Clone Technique, Jaiku and the clone(s) form the hare seal and clapped their hands. Jaiku even created a wall surrounding the village and also defensive weapons to ensure the village's safety. He even ordered several ANBU Black Ops to protect and guard the village. The village doesn’t look wooden either, for it’s like other materials, like stone, adobe, cement, brick or metal. Jaiku used this to create his own home. After that, Jaiku called it, The Village of The Rogue Shadows: aka Rōgugakure (ローグがくれ, Rōgu ga kure; English Movie literally meaning; “Rogue Shadow Village”). In order to see through everything in the village, Jaiku created hundreds of torches all around the houses and village with a flame color of, Crimson. Jaiku also made himself a kage after creating his own hidden village, The Rōgukage (ローグ影, Rōgu kage; literally meaning "Rogue Shadow"). The population for the rogue shadow members is, 101. The population for the servants, spies, bodyguards and guardians is, 65,552 and the population for citizens and bankers of The Village of The Rogue Shadows is, 95,506,750,009. The population for The Shinobi Organizational System and the ANBU Black Ops is 5,552. Jaiku even made them Courier-nin, Hunter-nin and Medical-nin. The population for Courier Ninja, Hunter-nin and Medical-nin is 650. Jaiku created an enormous military base and pronounced 5 leaders of the military base, Michi Heihachi as the General, Rakuin Chairo as the Colonel, Tanpaku Midori as the Captain, Uorutā Okonau as the Commander and his beloved apprentice, Bikutoria Sara as the Sergeant. Jaiku named the military base, The Rōgugakure Military Of Dark-Forces. The population for the soldiers of the Rōgugakure Military Of Dark-Forces is, 65,500.